


Of Wolfdogs

by crowntheking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Babies, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowntheking/pseuds/crowntheking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Sandor discuss when they should announce Sansa's pregnancy to Arya. (For cabout because I promised to write something happy for once.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolfdogs

  
“I hear Nymeria has birthed a dog’s puppies.” Sansa said, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Aye,” Sandor replied, laughing. “Your sister is furious. They are ugly little things, but I’m sure with enough training, they’ll be as fierce as any direwolf, if not just as big.” He laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

“Do you think the same will be true of ours?”

“Maybe.” She felt him shrug. “Except I doubt they’ll be ugly unless they look like me, but I’ve never seen a babe birthed with scars.” She smiled at that and tucked her head into his chest.

“Maybe we should wait to tell Arya.” Sansa suggested. “If she was so mad about her direwolf, imagine how she would feel about you and I…”

“Your sister is a fool for not knowing already.” He ran his hand over the curve of her stomach. “Maybe she’s too busy trying to imagine how to burn the other half of my face to notice.”

“Maybe she thinks I’m just getting fat. She’s probably thrilled.”

Sandor snorted. “Wait as long as you like to tell her, or never tell her and just hand her the babe one day. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Perhaps we should collect one of the puppies for our child. All my father’s children had direwolves, why shouldn’t ours have wolfdogs?”

He laughed again. “Sounds good enough to me. Hopefully I’ll be able to rest well enough despite all the ghosts of the past lords of Winterfell haunting me for it.”


End file.
